You're My Wonderwall
by nerdynovelist11
Summary: Sora and Matt are distanced because of Matt's band. When they finally see each other, Matt doesn't like the idea of Sora and Tai rekindling their friendship. Takes place 3 years after A Very Digi-Christmas. Songfic to Wonderwall by Oasis. TAIORA ONESHOT.


**A/N: I feel so bad that I haven't updated in ages, but it's just hard! I know that's not excuse, but I don't know what's happened to me. I'm having so much trouble writing. So if anybody has any ideas to get me started for Head Games or Sweet Misery, message me! It'd be much appreciated.**

**But this is my gift to all of my faithful reviewers. Thanks for sticking around, even if you have forgotten completely about my fan fiction now. I still love you guys! And of course it's a Taiora! And a song-fic to Wonderwall by Oasis. I've been listening to it a lot lately and after watching a video tribute to Tai and Sora using the song, I've decided that it does fit them well. So, I decided to write this.**

**Sora, Tai, and Matt are all seventeen. Kari's fifteen.**

**Enjoy!**

It had been three years. Three years since she turned him down. Three years since she'd shattered his heart into a tiny million pieces and left him there at the entrance to the concert to pick them up all by himself. Sora stared at the ceiling in her room. It had a sky pattern on it with clouds. It always had. Her mom had done that for her when she was little because it was calming and always seemed to bring peace to Sora's mind. It worked. It always did, but now gazing up at it and looking for comfort, she wasn't finding any. The sky didn't look so peaceful. It felt like there was a storm moving in instead and the clouds were pouring down rain and striking her with lightning, but it was all in Sora's mind.

Matt had broken up with her yesterday, something she knew would happen eventually. He had his band and they were working hard, landing new gigs every week. He was becoming a success and he was busy. They went two weeks without seeing each other, because Matt had a gig every other day and hard core practices and rehearsals in between. Yesterday had been their first day back together. Although they hadn't broken up over those two weeks, it felt like it to Sora.

_They were snuggled together under a blanket in Matt's apartment watching a movie, but Sora couldn't concentrate on it. She wanted to talk to him instead. After being apart, she thought they needed to reconnect. You know, catch up on things._

_So, she took the remote and turned off the television. Matt turned to her and gave her a strange look. "What?"_

"_We finally get some time together and we're barely speaking. Don't you think we should talk?"_

"_Of course, Sora. I wasn't thinking. My mind's just been on overdrive and a movie sounded good."_

_**Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you**_

"_I understand."_

"_Thank you." Matt told her. "So what have you been up to lately?" He scooted closer to her and put an arm around her. _

"_Well, I stayed home a majority of the time. I guess I didn't really do anything."_

"_Nothing at all?" Matt frowned._

"_Oh," She remembered something. "Tai came to visit me several times. We just sat in my room and talked. It felt good, you know? To talk to somebody since you were tied up. And I missed Tai. We hadn't hung out like that in ages." She stopped, realizing just how much she'd been rambling about Tai._

"_I bet," was what Matt managed to say. Then he bit his lip and continued. "Sorry I couldn't be there. I love music, Sora. It's my passion. I have to be on stage. I have to be playing my guitar and singing my heart out. I have to be writing the music, or things just don't feel right."_

"_I know. It's okay. You asked me what I did and I told you. And I know you love music, but don't you love me to? You want to be with me, right?"_

"_Every second. You know I do, Sora. Why would you even ask that?"_

"_Well, you just implied that music was way more important to you. I mean, I know how much you love it. I see you at your concerts and I can feel the passion, but it's not all there is in life."_

"_I never said it was." His voice was becoming tense. "I've just been having trouble at home, you know? My dad is always working and T.K's still living with my mother. I'm home alone, a lot. And I guess that's why I get so down a lot. Being alone does that to you."_

"_But you're not alone. You have me, and your bandmates, and all of your friends. Maybe if you called them once in a while and stayed in touch, you wouldn't be feeling so lonely." He looked at her, stunned. "When was the last time you called Tai up? Or Izzy? Joe? Mimi?"_

"_Why does Tai keep on coming up in this conversation?"_

"_What? I said Izzy, Joe, and Mimi too."_

"_But you said Tai first. Did you guys like get together or something?" He asked. "Did he sweep you off your feet? What, Sora?"_

"_Matt, how could you even think that? Why are you so paranoid of Tai and I? We're friends, and we weren't even that for a while. We didn't talk for several months _

_because of--"_

"_Of Christmas." He finished for her. "Why does it always come back to that?"_

"_I broke Tai's heart that day."_

"_Yeah, but you love me. Sure Tai was hurt for a while, but I'm sure he's fine now, okay?"_

"_What if he's not? What if he's just putting on a smile everytime he sees us so we don't suspect anything?"_

"_Stop it, Sora. If you care so much about Tai and how he's so heartbroken now, why didn't you say yes to him three years ago? Why didn't you just give him those christmas cookies and tell him that you'd love to go to my concert with him?"_

_She couldn't speak. She was shocked at what Matt had said to her. "All I wanted to do was have a nice conversation with you and catch up on what we've been missing and you just drag Tai into it!"_

"_No. You dragged Tai into it, Sora."_

"_I just mentioned him and you make him seem like the bad guy. I thought you guys didn't have that stupid childish rivalry that you used to have in the Digital World. Tai's gotten over it, but I guess you just can't seem to do the same."_

"_This isn't about a rivarly. This is about him moving in on my girlfriend. What did he say to you in the past two weeks, Sora? Did he tell you he loved you?"_

"_No, Matt. He didn't. He respects our relationship, and you should start respecting Tai and I's friendship."_

_He removed his arm from her shoulder. "You just don't get it, Sora."_

"_Oh, I get it. I get it that you're being a jerk. What's happened to you?"_

"_I think we've just been apart for two long." He looked at the ground._

"_Well, we should be able to come back after two weeks and still feel the same way about each other."_

"_I'm sorry, Sora." It wasn't a heartfelt I'm sorry like the one he'd say before he planted a kiss on her lips and told her it'd be okay and that he was stupid for acting that way. It was the sorry someone used before… "I think we need to break up."_

"_What? There's no reason to, Matt!"_

"_You've obviously moved on."_

"_How? Why are you doing this?" She got to her feet now. The blanket fell on the floor._

"_Bye Sora." He led her to the door and kissed her on the cheek emotionlessly. Then he shut the door. She stood there staring at it for a minute and then the tears came down, drowning her. And she walked home, lifelessly. _

_  
**By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do**  
_

And she did. A year later, laying in her bedroom, she did.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tai Kamiya laid on the couch in the living room of his apartment. Kari walked into the room and stood in front of the television. "I'm off to T.K's."

He sat up. "Got your pepper spray?"

"Tai!"

"I'm just joking. Go have fun, Kari." She smiled at him.

"Okay, see you later." Tai heard her open the door to leave. "Oh, hey. Didn't expect you to be on the other side of the door."

He heard a muffled voice and then Kari spoke again. "Yeah, he's in the living room." And then he heard a door slam.

He got up and turned towards the kitchen. "Kari, who are you--" Sora was standing in his kitchen. "Talking to?" he finished, although he already knew the answer. "Hey Sora."

He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She reluctantly wrapped her arms around him, and when they parted he walked over to the television and shut it off. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh, well you're here now."

"Yeah."

"You can take off your coat, you know." He told her, and she set it on the couch before following him down the hall to his bedroom.

He sat down on his bed, while she sat on his desk chair. "So," She said, trying to start some sort of conversation, although she knew what she was there to say.

"Um, have you seen Matt yet?" She should have known that was the first thing he'd bring up. He knew that girls liked to talk about their boyfriends, however, Sora didn't have one anymore.

"Yeah, I did. Yesterday."

"Good, so you guys are back on track?"

"I think we went off the track, Tai."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he broke up with me." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh." He said. And then he spoke again, "Why?"

"I'm not really sure, but it had something to do with you."

Tai cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Oh great. It bothered him that we were hanging out when he was busy with his band, didn't it?"

"You got it."

"It's not like I made an advance on you or anything. What does he have to be mad for? I was just being a friend." His tone wasn't angry, mostly just confused.

"I know you were. He doesn't get that. He's convinced that you did something to sweep me off my feet."

Tai laughed, half-heartedly. "Not that I know of. He must be really insecure if he thinks I'd try to mess with your relationship."

"Exactly. You wouldn't."

"I love seeing you smile, and when you were with Matt, you were always smiling. But now I want to punch his face in for wiping that smile off your face."

"Tai, don't. It's not worth it." She was suddenly afraid. She didn't want a fight.

"I wouldn't actually hurt him. It just kind of irritates me that he broke up with you for such a stupid reason."

"I know, but maybe it was for the best?" She put a question mark at the end of the sentence, even though she wasn't sure if it belonged there. Was she questioning whether she thought it was good for them?

"You don't seem so torn up about it. You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got to appreciate what I had with him. I'll never forget the good experiences I had with him, but it's over now."

"Please don't start listing off all the good times you guys had. I'm not sure I want to hear." He put it lightly as if he was joking, but for some reason she thought he was serious. When she didn't say anything back, Tai decided to talk again. "So I guess I'm the reason for your break up, huh? Well, that sure makes me feel good. I shouldn't have visited you. I'm sorry."

"Tai, you're apologizing for being my friend."

"I am, aren't I?" She nodded. "Well, I still feel bad."

_**I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now**  
_

"Don't." She stood up and walked over to Tai. "He shouldn't have gotten that mad over it. I could understand him being angry if he found that I did this." Sora pushed him down on the bed and was lying on top of him. He looked baffled. "Then he could be as mad as he wanted, because that would mean that I was too close to you. And you certainly can't be this close to another guy when you have a boyfriend." Her face was inches away from his and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. "And I certainly would not be being faithful to him if I did this." She pressed her lips to his slowly and then pulled away.

Tai smiled. He understood now. Sora was his, but not like a possession. Sora wasn't just some shiny soccer trophy to display on his shelf. She was his best friend.

_**Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out**_

"Oh, he'd hate me if I did this." He rolled over so he was on top of her. He kissed her passionately, never wanting to let her go, but pulled away none the less.

"He would."

_**I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt**_

"Do you think he'd have me killed if I did this?" He ran his hands through her hair and then on down her body.

"I think you'd be dead already." She giggled.

"Yeah, me too." He laughed with her and then stopped. "But he's not your boyfriend anymore."

"Right. You are."

"Wait, I am? When did I agree to this?"

"When you kissed me."

"I didn't know that was agreeing."

"Stupid Tai." She repeated the line she had said so many years before.

_**I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now**_

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He said, looking down at her.

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**_

"I've missed you so much. I miss playing soccer with you, long talks, your smile. I never want to have Tai withdrawal again."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Sora."

She couldn't believe how that one night when she told Tai no at the concert could be the biggest mistake she'd make, but maybe it wasn't a mistake. Maybe it was meant to happen this way. This was the path that led her here to where she was right now.

_**There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how**_

"I love you." She told him, knowing it was the only way she could verablize just how much she cared for him.

"I love you too. Always have. Always will."

_**Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**_

He kissed her again, not being able to resist her taste. She was beautiful. She was caring. She was his best friend. And he was undoubtebly in love with her.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer if that was even possible. She pulled his shirt over his head as he felt the curves of her body that he never thought he'd get this close to. He first stopped at the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off of her. He traveled further down and he stopped again at the rim of her jeans and unbuckled her belt. Then he went for the buttons on her jeans.

"Sora?"

"Mhmm?"

"I think I broke one of your buttons. It sort of just snapped off."

She laughed from underneath him. "Well, where is it?"

"I don't know. It was like it jumped away from me! Oh well, we'll find it later." They kissed again, taking each other in; desperate for each other.

"I think I found it." A voice came from the doorway, a familiar voice. Tai abruptly pulled away from Sora and fell off the bed. His sister, Kari was standing in the doorway. She threw the button to Tai. "Jeeze, I leave for a half hour and you try to get in her pants, Tai! I know you still love her, but she's got a boyfriend."

Tai's face turned red. "You know I wouldn't be doing this if Sora was still with Matt."

"Oh, so they're not together."

"No, Kari, and what are you doing here?"

"T.K had basketball practice. Looks like I should have went with."

Sora got up from the bed. "No, thanks for coming, Kari. I think Tai and I were moving a little too fast."

"I thought we were doing just fine." And he received a punch in the arm. "Hey! I was just kidding."

"Let's stick to holding hands for a while, okay? We haven't even went on our first date and we're acting like we're married."

"You do have a point there. Thank you, Kari."

"Yeah, you're welcome. I'm not sure if I'm so proud of myself though. And you're lucky mom and dad aren't home."

Tai and Sora laughed. "So where to for our first date?" Tai asked.

"Dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great." Tai agreed, as he pulled back on his shirt.

Sora picked up her shirt from the floor and put it back on, as well as putting back on her belt. He followed her to the front door, their hands intertwined. He opened it for her once she had on her jacket and shoes. "Well, bye, I guess."

"Tai, I think we can handle a kiss goodbye."

"Right." He kissed her quickly on the lips and then hugged her. "Love you."

"Love you too, Tai." And he shut the door. She stood outside his door, staring at it for a moment as if to go over everything that just happened in her mind. She felt the tears coming down her face, but this time she was happy. She walked home with a smile painted on her lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tai felt alive. As if electricity was running through his veins. He walked back into his room and blew the dust off an old photo of him and Sora when they were nine. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the tiny button that had fallen off Sora's jeans and set it down next to it. He grinned to himself.

His best friend was now his girlfriend. No, they were still best friends, just with a new title. Sora was going to be the one to save him.

_**And after all**_

_**You're my wonderwall**_

She was his wonderwall.

**A/N: Review? I'd say that was quite fun to write. I've had a break from fanfiction for way too long. Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
